Postman to Heaven 천국의 우편배달부
by ciocarlie
Summary: /'jika kau menemukan sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi padang rumput hijau yang luas, tidak ada apapun disana kecuali rumput ilalang dan juga sebuah kotak surat merah bertuliskan angka 17. Kalian akan menemukan sesuatu disana...'/


_Jika kalian menemukan sebuah padang rumput yang dipenuhi rerumputan hijau..._

_Tidak ada benda lainnya selain sebuah kotak post berwarna merah dengan tulisan angka 17..._

_Sebuah kotak post yang akan mengirimkan semua surat yang kita tujukan pada seseorang..._

_Di surga..._

"..." di sebuah padang rumput yang luas, tidak ada apapun di dekat sana. Hanya ada sebuah kotak post berwarna merah yang bertuliskan angka 17 seorang laki-laki berambut kuning membaca sebuah surat yang ada di kotak itu.

_Ibu..._

_Sudah 10 tahun semenjak kau meninggal..._

_Sekarang aku sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak..._

_Aku tidak menyangka waktu berlalu secepat itu..._

_Aku masih merasakan kalau aku masih anak perempuan ibu yang masih kecil..._

_Walaupun 10 tahun berlalu, aku masih belum bisa melupakan sosok ibu..._

_Kuharap, kau bisa membaca surat ini..._

_Agar aku bisa mengatakan..._

_Kalau aku merindukanmu..._

Masih terdiam melihat surat itu, sebuah seringai lebar terpancar diwajahnya. Menoleh keatas, menemukan langit yang kala itu tampak cerah. Membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi mengibaskan rambut kuningnya.

"Kekeke... Kau mendengarnya ibu sialan? Anak sialanmu ini merindukanmu, dan terus menyimpan kenangan tentangmu walaupun 10 tahun terus berlalu... Ia selalu menunggu waktu untuk bertemu denganmu, disurga sana." laki-laki berambut kuning itu mengangkap surat itu keatas, dan membiarkan angin itu membawa terbang surat yang ada ditangannya itu.

_We present our story..._

_._

**Title :** Postman to Heaven (천국의 우편배달부)

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Main Pairing** : HiruMamo

**Based Story : **Postman to Heaven (천국의 우편배달부) by Lee Hyeong-min hanya konsep cerita yang diambil :D)

**Disclaimed :**

Postman To Heaven **© Lee Hyeong-min**

Eyeshield 21** © Riichiro Inagaki and illustrated by Yusuke Murata**

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, OOC, misstypo

**Chapter 1, First Meeting**

**.**

_Kau berbohong padaku..._

_Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku...?_

_Kau berjanji akan selalu bersama denganku bukan...?_

_Dan sekarang, kau meninggalkanku begitu saja..._

_Benar-benar bodoh..._

"..." sesosok wanita berambut cokelat tampak menatap surat yang ada didepannya. Setelah itu, ia menutupnya dan berjalan ke arah sebuah padang rumput yang luas disana. Memasukkan surat itu kedalamnya, dan mengatupkan tangannya untuk berdoa.

"Hh..." Merasa haus, ia mengambil sebotol minuman yang ada ditasnya. Tetapi, hanya beberapa teguk, air itu langsung habis. "Ah, habis..."

"Ini..." Melihat ada seseorang disana yang menyodorkan minuman kearahnya, sang gadis hanya menerima dan meminumnya hingga habis.

"Menerima minuman dari orang asing itu berbahaya loh, kekeke..." Perempuan itu menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat laki-laki berambut kuning spike dengan mata hijau tosca berdiri didepannya.

"Jadi... Kau berkata kalau kau adalah orang yang berbahaya?" Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan ditempat sepi seperti ini?"

"Aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama padamu cewe sialan..."

"Ugh, jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu...!" Merasa kalah berbicara dengan pemuda itu, ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku adalah pengantar surat ke surga..." Laki-laki berambut kuning itu lagi-lagi menyeringai menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang tajam.

"Aku malah melihatmu seperti seorang penjaga neraka..."

"Bodoh kalau aku mengajakmu berbicara..." Laki-laki berambut kuning itu hanya berjalan dan membuka kotak surat itu. Mengambil semua surat yang ada di kotak itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengambil surat-surat ini untuk dikirimkan ke surga...?"

...

"Jadi maksudmu kau adalah semacam roh atau orang pintar?" Perempuan itu menatapnya seakan-akan sedang melihat orang gila.

"Tidak..."

"Orang yang kesurupan?"

"Hell no!"

"Lalu...?"

"Bisa dibilang... Seorang malaikat?" Dengan pedenya laki-laki berambut kuning berkata seperti itu dan terkekeh kecil.

...

"Ah, aku harus kembali bekerja..." Tanpa menjawab atau menanggapi perkataan tidak masuk akal dari lelaki didepannya, perempuan itu berjalan menjauhi kotak surat itu.

"Hei, hei sepertinya kau tidak percaya padaku ya?" Laki-laki berambut kuning itu berjalan cepat menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Hanya orang bodoh ataupun gila yang mempercayai itu..."

"Bagaimana cara aku menunjukkannya agar kau percaya padaku?"

"Kalau kau malaikat... Kau pasti bisa terbang..."

"Baiklah, tutup matamu..."

...

"Huh?"

"Tutup matamu, dan aku akan menunjukkannya!"

...

"Ini konyol..." Walaupun mengatakan hal seperti itu, pada akhirnya perempuan berambut cokelat itu menutup matanya.

"Hitung satu sampai tiga dan jangan protes cewe sialan!"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Satu... Dua... Tiga..." Membuka matanya, tidak ada seseorangpun yang ada disana. Tetapi, beberapa helai bulu putih berterbangan diatasnya. "Huh?"

Tap... Tap... Tap...!

Suara itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan ia menatap sosok pemuda berambut kuning itu, yang berlari menjauhinya.

...

"Mou apa-apaan itu...!"

**...**

"Surat yang aku terima ada beberapa macam, mungkin memang benar-benar merepotkan tetapi itu adalah pekerjaanku." Laki-laki berambut kuning itu menuliskan sesuatu disebuah kertas. "Ada surat seorang ibu yang kehilangan anaknya, surat seorang anak yang kehilangan ibunya, surat kehilangan suami atau kekasihnya. Yang pasti semua surat yang mereka tujukan pada orang yang diyakini masuk kesurga..."

"Hm..." Memakan kue yang ada didepannya, perempuan itu hanya mengangguk-angguk. Tangan sang laki-laki bergetar menahan emosi. Menggebrak meja yang ada didepannya, ia tampak kesal dengan sang perempuan.

"Sebenarnya kenapa aku harus menjelaskan padamu cewe sialan!"

"Itu karena kau adalah orang aneh!" Perempuan itu hanya menyilangkan tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang pemuda didepannya. "Makanya kau harus menjelaskan pekerjaanmu jika tidak ingin kulaporkan kepolisi!"

"Tch..." Sang pemuda hanya bisa berdecak kesal mendengarnya. "Surat-surat sialan ini sebagian besar berisi tentang hal-hal menjijikkan seperti ia merindukan sosok ayahnya yang meninggal, atau akan tetap mencintai seorang kekasih disana. Tetapi, ada satu surat sialan yang berisikan hal yang menarik."

"Huh?"

"Ia menuliskan kebenciannya karena ditinggal oleh kekasihnya." Terdiam sedikit, perempuan itu menghentikan menyantap makanan disana. "Kalau ia memang kekasih yang baik, tidak seharusnya menuliskan surat seperti ini bukan? Kekeke..."

"Ia menuliskan kalau laki-laki sialan itu brengsek, tidak betanggungjawab, semua yang ada didirinya sangat buruk, seharusnya laki-laki sepertinya mati terlalu cepat." Perempuan itu seakan-akan memikirkan sesuatu dari perkataan pemuda itu. "Aku memang suka dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu, tetapi sayangnya surat itu dilarang untuk dibawa ke surga. Bagaimana menurutmu cewe sialan, apa pendapatmu mengenai surat ini?"

"Haha... Itu hanya surat karena merasa emosi pada kekasihnya saja..."

"Itu adalah kau bukan, cewe sialan? Yang mengirimkan surat sialan itu kekota surat itu."

...

"Ahaha... Siapa yang mengatakan seperti itu?" Perempuan itu seakan-akan memaksakan tawanya.

"Hari inipun kau memakai amplop berwarna merah itu lagi bukan?"

...

"Aku memang menyukai jika tempat bernama surga itu tidak ada. Tetapi, itu tidak mungkin, dan semua orang menginginkan tempat itu." Meninggikan sedikit nada suaranya, ia hanya menatap perempuan itu. "Kau tidak akan mungkin bisa menjatuhkan tempat bernama surga itu dari atas langit."

"Kalau memang aku tidak bisa menjatuhkannya..." Perempuan itu tampak kesal dengan semua perkataan pemuda itu. "Aku ingin sekali mengirimkan bom ketempat itu, agar jika orang itu membukanya maka bom itu akan meledak, dan menghancurkannya!"

"Tetapi, ia tidak akan mati bukan? Karena pada awalnya, ia sudah mati."

...

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak. Laki-laki itu menyerup kopi yang ada didepannya, dan seorang pelana membawakan air putih untuk diisikan kembali.

"Silahkan..."

"Tunggu..." Perempuan itu menahan tangan sang pelayan yang akan pergi dari sana. "Kau... Melihat gelas itu melayang...?" Perempuan itu menunjuk kearah sang laki-laki didepannya.

"He?"

"Aku tidak bersama dengan seorang laki-laki, dan meminta dua cangkir kopi untuk kuminum sendiri?" Ia bertanya, seakan tidak percaya kalau laki-laki didepannya itu nyata.

"Huh?"

"Apakah kau bisa melihat laki-laki yang ada didepanku?"

"Tentu saja..." Mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga sang pelayan, perempuan itu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Laki-laki itu... Mengatakan kalau dia adalah malaikat, apakah kau berfikir kalau dia orang jahat?" Pelayan itu menatap laki-laki yang ada didepan perempuan itu.

"Kalau melihat tampangnya sepertinya memang begitu... Tetapi, kau tidak melihat saat ini ia sedang menatapmu?" Pelayan itu menjawab pertanyaan perempuan itu. "Jangan berfikiran buruk dulu sebelum melihat apa yang dia lakukan setelah ini..."

"Ahaha... Benar juga, terima kasih..." Pelayan itu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum pergi dari sana.

"Oi, aku bisa mendengar semuanya cewe sialan!"

"Makanya katakan siapa kau sebenarnya!" Perempuan itu menatap warna hijau tosca laki-laki itu. "Ah, aku tahu... Kau ingin menjadi pengirim surat dari surga, dan bolak-balik ke kotak post itu berpura-pura menjadi sosok roh."

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya bekerja... Dengan kata lain, aku benar-benar mengirimkan surat itu ke surga!"

"Hooo..."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga!"

"Apakah kau seperti kesurupan sesuatu atau apa?"

"Tidak... Aku hanya melakukannya karena disuruh... Disuruh memberikan sesuatu untuk ditinggalkan kepada orang yang disayangi! Walaupun itu benar-benar membosankan..." Memakan permen karet, ia menggembungkannya dimulutnya.

"Kau mau membantuku cewe sialan?"

"Huh?"

"Aku akan membayarmu jika kau mau membantuku..." Membentuk huruf V dengan tangannya, ia menunjuk kearah perempuan itu. "Dua puluh ribu yen perjam..."

"Dua puluh ribu?" Ia hanya mengangguk dan perempuan itu tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau begini... Aku tidak butuh uangmu, tetapi aku hanya ingin melihat apa pekerjaanmu..."

"Terserah padamu, aku akan menemuimu besok..." Laki-laki itu membayar semua makanan yang ada disana, dan pergi begitu saja.

**...**

Berjalan diantara padang rumput itu, dan melihat kearah kotak post itu. Perempuan itu mencari sosok yang menginginkannya ada disana.

"Kau datang juga cewe sialan..." Suara itu berasal dari bawah kotak surat. Melihat orang itu, perempuan itu menghampiri dan melihat apa yang dilakukannya.

"Apa yang kau baca?"

"Surat lagi..." Laki-laki berambut kuning itu hanya membuka kotak makanan berwarna pink dan melihat isinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau-"

"Sushi dan telur..." Membuka surat yang ada didalamnya, ia membaca surat itu. "Dari ibu, untuk anaknya yang sudah meninggal..."

...

"Aku ingin membacanya..." Perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya meminta surat itu. Dengan segera, pemuda itu memberikannya dan membiarkan sang gadis membacanya.

_**Ketika aku menjadi seorang ibu...**_

_**Itu adalah saat dimana kau meninggalkanku untuk selamanya...**_

_**Kau tidak pernah mencicipi masakanku sekalipun...**_

_**Tetapi tidak apa-apa, karena ayahmu berkata kalau masakanku itu tidak enak...**_

_**Tetapi, saat ini aku sudah banyak belajar, dan mencoba membuatkan makanan untukmu...**_

_**Aku hanya ingin kau bisa mencicipi makananku walaupun hanya sekali...**_

_**Apakah kau akan menerimanya?**_

_**Aku ingin sekali melihat wajah ceriamu yang memakan makanan ini...**_

...

Membaca tulisan itu, perempuan itu hanya menahan air matanya yang akan keluar.

"Oi, kalau kau mau ikut melihat pekerjaanku kau tidak boleh menunjukkan kesedihanmu!"

"Tetapi... Rasanya sedih saja..." Perempuan itu menghapus air matanya. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat ibuku..."

...

Membuka kotak makanan itu, ia mengambil sumpit yang ada disana juga.

"K-kau ingin memakannya?"

"Kalau didiamkan makanan ini akan percuma, jadi lebih baik mencicipinya sedikit bukan?" Laki-laki itu membuka tutupnya dan mengambil sebuah telur. "Mau mencobanya?"

"...um..." Menyuapi sang perempuan, ia hanya membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah telur itu.

"Bagaimana, apakah enak?"

"...ya... Sangat enak..." Laki-laki itu menghela nafas dan berdiri sambil menatap kearah langit.

"Oi, apakah kau mendengarnya anak kecil sialan?" Suara laki-laki itu bergema dan membuat perempuan itu terkejut dan melihatnya. "Ibumu sudah memasakkan masakan hanya untukmu, dan ternyata itu sangat enak!" Pemuda itu mengulurkan surat itu keatas. Perempuan itu hanya bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus dan membuatnya menutup mata.

Ketika ia melihat kearahnya lagi, surat itu sudah menghilang tertiup oleh angin, jauh keatas sana.

"E-eh, bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Sudah aku katakan kalau aku harus mengirimkannya kesurga bukan? Kekeke..."

"Aku tidak percaya..." Perempuan itu melihat laki-laki didepannya dari bawah keatas. "Bahkan kau lebih tampak seperti setan daripada malaikat."

"Apa yang kau katakan cewe sialan!"

"Makanya jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

**...**

...

Suasana disana menjadi hening. Perempuan itu masih terkagum-kagum karena melihat kejadian aneh yang ada didepan matanya tadi. Bagaimana mungkin hanya dalam beberapa detik surat itu menghilang didepan mata?

"Jadi, apa kau mau membantuku cewe sialan?"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Perempuan itu berdiri dan tersenyum kearahnya. "Mamori Anezaki, mohon bantuanmu mulai sekarang..."

...

Sedikit terkejut dengan yang dilakukannya, pemuda itu hanya tertawa lebar dan berdiri menghadap perempuan bernama Mamori itu.

"Hiruma Youichi, aku tidak akan menerima cewe sialan yang cengeng, kuso mane!"

**...To be Continue...**

G-gw udah berusaha buat ga bikin Hiruma ma M-Mamori ga OOC, tapi kayaknya ttp aja deh OOC... *mojok*

S-silahkan di kritik sepedes sambel makasar juga ga papa *apaan coba*

Yah ini, berbau-bau semi-fantasi, nanti juga tahu :). Untuk chapter ini, masih menggunakan karakter tak bernama. Tapi mungkin chapter berikutnya bakal pakai character dari Eyeshield 21 :).

Oh iya, bagi yang pernah baca Letter from Heaven II di fandom ini, mungkin ini bisa dibilang kebalikan dari cerita itu :) *emang ada yang mau baca?*

Dan...

Kalau memang crita ini kayanya menghancurkan imej Hiruma atau Mamori, katakan saja T^T;; perlukan gw lanjutin atau ga~

RnR~


End file.
